They were Wrong
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Izumi Sena has been asked to participate in an upcoming vampire film. But as the days go by, he has been discovering that his body is changing into that of a girls'. He soon finds out that vampires really do exist and he's been chosen as the next bride. Izumi has no choice but to trust Ren Maaka, a vampire, as his means of surviving the new nightmare.


**Hello everyone, I am back with a new fic this time, do not worry I will update the GokuderaXAsh K. fic soon. Been trying to figure out my video uploads for YouTube, gaming wise.**

 **So, in case no one knows the animes I'll give you summaries based on what I've seen from them. Both of them are not recommended to viewers who dislike boy on boy action or anything to do with homosexuals within the anime, it's not a bad thing but this is a warning for non-watchers.**

 **Karin:** Karin is an anime based entirely around vampires and more specifically around a girl, Karin, who lives with her family of vampires. Karin is a special type of vampire and gets nosebleeds rather than biting people. To Karin, every day feels like an embarrassment!

 **Love Stage:** This anime is only 10 episodes long plus an OVA. It is about a young man who while he was little, starred with his parents in a bit of a short film for a wedding. Another boy who was with him has never forgotten the girl who was his first love. They ask if he would show up for a reunion with the cast from the first camera shoot they had done in the past.

 **Pairing: RenXIzumi (female version)**

 **Warning!: This fic contains gender bending (Male turns into girl) So if you do not like that kind of thing, please step away from the fic!**

 **Summary:** Izumi has been asked to take part in a new film about vampires, but soon finds out he is turning into a girl with each passing day. During his odd change, Ren Maaka takes him aside and explains the situation. Confused and obviously annoyed about the current state, Izumi finds out he has been targeted by other vampires as a possible bride for a vampire clan of his choosing. Soon Izumi finds himself running from danger with the help of Ren who has claimed he will take Izumi for his bride.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Love stage or Karin. The people who made them own them.

* * *

Slobber seeped out of Izumis' mouth while a bit of hair strands fell over his face. It was an early night for Izumi to go to bed as he was usually up all night playing video games. His parents had managed to get him a new game that starred Lala-Lulu, his favorite idol of all time. But tonight was different. His older brother, Shougo, had promised to take him to the new park opening up in tribute for Lala-Lulu and him and his friends from the Manga club decided to go together along with Izumis' older brother. Izumis' alarm clock ticked on and as everything was quiet within the house; outside was rustling with heavy winds and rain. However, something was out of place. A lone figure stood on a tree branch, peering into the young mans' bedroom window with bloody red eyes that glowed softly in the storm.

Feeling something touching his forehead, Izumi opened his eyes to see what it was and what had awoken him from his slumber. There was nobody there except for the space within his room, his study desk and a small table in the middle of his room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. 'Was it a dream?' He thought as he pulled the covers off him so that he could get up to go to the bathroom.

Still rubbing the bits of sleep from his eyes, Izumi walked to the bathroom. He yawned as he shut the bathroom door behind him and sat down on the toilet. Although he was a man, his parents told him it was more gentleman-like to sit rather than stand. Izumi felt the strands of his hair that fell in front of his forehead and moved a few strands with his fingers. "It felt kind and…warm." Izumi said to himself as a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks.

After Izumi finished with the toilet, he flushed and went towards the mirror and the sink. His reflection looked back at him and did everything he was doing. He did not brush his teeth because he did not know what time it was. He blinked at the reflection and then looked closely at his hair. A shiny strand of hair was sticking up from his hair. Yet this piece of hair was not his own. It was silvery and shined when brought against the light. "This is…grey hair?" Izumi was beginning to get worried now. Was he worried enough that his hair was growing with a few white strands? He knew it was possible but did not think he would have the problem.

'I hope it isn't mine…' Izumis' eyes looked sad as he ran the water to wash his hands with some soap.

Izumi made his way back to his room but could not help himself from making a stop by the kitchen to get a snack. Looking at the wall clock it read '3:30'. He was anxious for the next day and hoped he would not be too tired during the day from him waking up during the night. He snacked on some wafers that his brother had bought for him the previous day.

Getting the feeling that something or someone was watching him, Izumi looked behind him and all around the space as much as he could see without his glasses. Snacking away, he sat down at the kitchen table. 'I hope Onii-chan doesn't try to do anything weird.' As though his older brother could hear him through his mind, Shougo surprised Izumi by hugging him from behind.

"Izumi what are you doing up so late?" Shougo embraced his little brother.

Putting the wafers down onto the table, Izumi leaned back into his brothers' arms. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too nervous about tomorrow." His brother smiled down at him and brushed the hair from Izumis' forehead so that he could see his little brothers' face.

Shougo picked up one of the wafers from the table and bit into it, breaking a piece of in the process. "We should get more of these, right, Izumi?" Shougo looked down and realized his little brother had gone back to sleep without him knowing. Shougo let go of Izumi, picked him up like a princess and carried him off to his bedroom. Since his debut with the world of celebrities and acting, Izumi had blown up in the Medias and radio stations because of his good looks and shy stature. Shougo simply stared down at his sleeping brother. Although he would have liked to stay by his brother's side for the entire night, he needed his own sleep as well. However, he could not escape the feeling that someone was watching him far off from a distance.

Out of worry for his younger brother's sudden fame among the people, his instinct was to close the bedroom curtains and block the view of Izumi's room from the public eye. He was not going to take any chances at least until his little brother's new short film came out. A film that seemed like it suited Izumis' taste considering his taste for manga.

The short film itself, based off a novel about vampire clans all fighting among each other to take control of the vampire lord's throne. And It was no shock to anyone that Izumi was to be the bride of the new vampire lord, should one succeed in the battle. Ren Maaka, who was a newcomer to the family company, was cast as the lead actor for the vampire who would challenge the vampire lord. Shougo knew Izumi would have liked it if Ryouma Ichijou could play the part, but he was participating in another shoot for a separate film. Feeling the sleep slowly making its way over his eyes, Shougo left his brother's room and went back to bed himself.

After he closed his door, Shougo lay down on his bed and pulled the sheets over his body. The feeling of being watched by something or someone, was still sitting at the pit of his stomach. It made him feel uncomfortable. Shortly enough, he was able to drift to sleep.

Darkness swallowed up everything in Izumi's room minus a pair of red, glowing eyes that were looking in the path of Izumi. Fangs protruded from the being's mouth and glistened against the faint moon that tried to peek between the curtains. After a while of watching the young man sleep, the being opened the window of the room and jumped out. Feeling a sudden wind brush against his hair, Izumi squinted and rubbed his eyes then sat up. The wind blew the curtains vigorously and Izumi quickly rushed to the window to shut it again. 'Hm? I was sure I closed it already.' He thought and took the time to stare out at the sky. What he saw was unlike what he had seen during apocalypse movies.

The moon that had shone a brilliant white for all the past years that he had seen was now glowing with a bright red hue around the rim of it as though it were about to turn red. Something dark flew past the moon itself. Feeling a tad bit unsure of the night, Izumi closed his curtains over and got into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Izumi and Rei had gotten up early enough to leave for the shoot. Shougo had decided to sleep in and did not look ready to greet Izumi or to see him off for his first film. Although Izumi was terrible with his acting classes, he showed enthusiasm during most of the skits they practiced and was presented to many proposals by other companies, asking whether he would like to act in one of their upcoming films.

Rei wrote some things down before opening the front door. "We'll only have a few minutes for a break so I suggest we stop off at a convenience store along the way." Izumi smiled and rushed out toward the car.

Since his relationship with Ryouma, Izumi was more high spirited than his past years of being in the manga club. Rei was not exactly thrilled that Izumi used his fame to get past interviews of a manga publishing company. He had not given up his dream of becoming a manga artist and with the help of Ryouma's persistent attitude toward the company and asking for their co-operation on the matter; Izumi was now an employee at his chosen manga company. Although he had to start from the basics of drawing and sketching, he had improved quite a bit.

They left the house and on the way as Rei said they would, stopped by at a nearby convenience store. They picked up a few snacks among some sandwiches and paid for them at the counter. While Izumi was still browsing for anything they might have missed, he noticed someone standing at the back of the store. It was a tall, handsome man with light blue hair that could be mistaken for light grey if seen in a brighter condition.

Curious of the man, Izumi tried to get a closer look and realized that the man was wearing black shades. Rei found where Izumi had wandered off and pulled the boy backward by the collar. "We are going to be late, Izumi. Have you found what you wanted?" The boy ignored the words and looked back to where he was investigating the man.

The man was still there and Izumi felt drawn to the presence as though he could not leave if he wanted to. He felt stuck to the place he had been standing. 'This feeling…I felt it before.' Izumi thought and then remembered the blood-red moon he saw late at night. Although, it was only the edge of the moon that was a deep red, Izumi could not help but feel that if he had stood a bit longer to watch the moon that it would soon turn red in front of his eyes.

Rei was getting anxious and before asking any more questions, he pulled Izumi from the store. They were about to be late for the shoot. Izumi however, kept staring in the path of the tall man. The man in question turned back and met Izumi's eyes with his own. Golden-yellow orbs pierced Izumi's marble-like eyes. Once Izumi blinked involuntarily, the man he was staring at had vanished without walking past him and Rei or walking out of the store. It caused Izumi to question whether or not the individual had ever been there in the first place.

* * *

 **A/n: Hope you liked this seemingly long, chapter. I have been busy with Paint Tool Sai, I honestly don't know how I kept brushing it off (no pun intended). I've been focused on trying to use Photoshop for so long I never knew Sai had such capabilities. With that said, I'll be trying to do some sketches on it, don't have a tablet so the mouse is the only thing I know of.**

 **Anyways leave a review if you want to see more of this type of fic!**


End file.
